Beast
by Caesarinn
Summary: When the sun goes down, the beast comes out! Hunkai Sekai Sejong Chankai Kai Sehun Chanyeol


_**Beast**_

 _Kim Jongin – Oh Sehun – Park Chanyeol Drama (not sure what kind of this fanfic) Mature_

 _When the sun goes down, the beast come out!_

…

…

…

_

Tempat ternyaman ketika pulang kembali keperaduan setelah seharian penuh berkutat dengan kertas – kertas berisi diagram omong kosong penjualan, kurasa adalah berada pada sandarannya.

Pelukannya menghangatkan dan memabukkan setiap saat. Aku mendongak menatap dagu runcingnya. Kulitnya putih bak porselen, hidungnya bangir sempurna, bibirnya tipis dan matanya begitu Indah. Pendeskripsian rendahan yang mampu kuungkapkan dengan kata. Karena sungguh dia begitu rupawan dan memesona.

Setiap lekuk tubuhnya adalah maha karya keindahan dari Tuhan yang begitu fantastis. Aku mengaguminya. Dada bidang tempatku bersandar, pundak lebar yang tak pernah bosan kupeluk. Aku menyukainya.

Kaki dengan urat – urat kokoh menjadi favoritku, dihiasi bulu – bulu halus diatas kulit putihnya, menambah kesan maskulin entah kenapa.

Aku begitu mencintai bagaimana tangannya yang kuat dan kulit telapaknya yang sedikit kasar itu memberikan pijatan menggairahkan disetiap bagian tubuhku. Merayap diatas kulitku dan mengusapnya penuh kelembutan namun menstimulus detakan jantungku bak dikejar ribuan kereta kencana ditengah pacuan kuda.

Aku memuja sesuatu diantara pahanya yang selalu berdiri tegak ketika aku menggodanya, menggembung besar – besar ketika masuk kedalam rumahnya. Tusukannya sungguh memabukkan. Layaknya ekstasi, membuatku melayang – layang dalam dunia putih ketika kami sampai klimaks. Dan aku selalu menginginkannya lagi dan lagi.

Bibirnya tersenyum menenangkan setelah bermain tak karuan diatas bibirku. Berperang lidah didalam mulutku. Terkadang lidahku yang dibawa kedalam mulutnya, memanjakannya bak Ratu diantara gigi panjangnya. Membuatku melenguh penuh kenikmatan ketika lidahnya melilit lidahku.

Aku begitu menyukai suara dalamnya keluar bagai geraman serigala tiap kali dia diatasku. Dia akan memintaku meneriakkan namanya. Ia suka suara desah mendayu yang kukeluarkan, katanya.

Ketika kubuka mata, mendapati wajah tampan bak pangeran tersenyum hangat padaku, debaran jantung ini menggila. Aku tak pernah segila ini sebelumnya. Tidak sebelum aku bertemu dengannya di suatu pesta dansa dua bulan lalu.

Dia memberikan tangannya mengajakku berdansa, tentu setelah mendapati ijin untuk meminjamku.

Tatapannya menusukku, menikamku hingga aku sama sekali tak dapat berkutik ketika dihadapannya. Seolah aku seorang tawanan sial yang beruntung. Aku menjadi sandera cintanya.

Terus – terusan menghujaniku kenikmatan tiada tara dengan pencapaian atas syahwat yang tersalurkan. Aku dibuat mabuk oleh pesonanya.

Kulitnya yang mengilat keemasan setelah mencinta, kuakui adalah bagian terbaiknya. Ia menunjukkan padaku sisi dominan yang kuat namun lembut. Ia menggila dan aku lebih gila darinya.

Bibirnya begitu lembut ketika menyusuri seluruh kulitku. Seduktifitasnya memabukkan. Membuatku pening sekonyong – konyong. Aku tak waras rasanya. Aku gila karenanya. Menyerukan namanya tiap malam. Menyempatkan diri berkunjung ketempatnya setelah jemariku menari gila diatas keyboard dan kalkulator. Pulang – pulang ke tempat yang secara harfiah kusebut rumah, diatas pukul delapan dengan dalih lembur menyebalkan.

Oh Sehun! Nama yang tak pernah bosan – bosan kudesahkan tiap kali miliknya menstimulus lubangku dengan tusukan nikmatnya.

Dan aku begitu menyukai bagaimana ia menyebut namaku ditengah geramannya.

Entah aku harus berterima kasih atau justru mengumpati seseorang yang mempertemukan kami sebagai seorang bodoh, karena dirinyalah aku bertemu dengan lelaki tampan dan panas seperti Oh Sehun.

Lelaki yang menarikku paksa dipesta dansa untuk berkenalan dengan teman sejawatnya. Teman senasib sepenanggungan, katanya.

Lelaki yang sialnya membuatku menciptakan dusta dari mulutku setiap harinya.

Lelaki yang membuatku memiliki alasan aku harus menyelesaikan percintaan secara singkat dengan Sehun setiap malamnya, dan pulang dengan dalih lembur kerja sialan.

Lelaki yang selalu pulang lebih awal dan menyambutku dengan senyum idiotnya. Memelukku dan mencium keningku, namun tak pernah kuijinkan mencium bibirku. Aku hanya tak ingin menghilangkan jejak rasa Sehun diatas bibirku.

Lelaki yang selalu menyebut 'istri tercantikku' padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut sebagai balasan.

Park Chanyeol, seseorang yang mengenalkanku pada teman sepekerjaannya dipesta dansa. Park Chanyeol si idiot bodoh. Park Chanyeol, suamiku.

Aku masih berperan sebagai wanita pendampinya, namun kenyataan bahwa aku mencintai lelaki lain tak dapat kuhentikan. Kisah ini, biarlah pemeran utama menjadi si antagonis menyebalkan, dan itu aku.

"Jongin! Kau harus memilih salah satu diantara kami!" Sehun mengatakannya disuatu malam berkabut, ditengah kegiatan percintaan kami, miliknya masih didalamku dan dia memelukku mesra.

Sembari mengusap pipinya lembut dan memberikan ciuman menggairahkan padanya, aku berkata "Aku mencintai kalian!"

Dan biarlah aku menjadi si egois yang menginginkan keduanya. Mengikat keduanya hanya untukku seorang.

…

…

…

 __fin__

_

 _ㅋㅋㅋ entah karena pikiranku yang terlalu suci atau karena hormon berlebih, lol..._

 _swap it out-nya si Justin bieber bisa membuatku menulis tulisan unfaedah ini (meski lagu sama cerita gak nyambung sama sekali) XD_

 _ditambah list selanjutnya Mia martina ft waka flocka - Beast..._

 _yeah, membuat pikiranku semakin liar._

 _Dan satu lagi, makin hari pembahasan diantara teman sejawat makin berkonten dewasa ㅋㅋㅋ_

 _waktu ditengah makan siang, pikiran melalang Buana XD_

 _semoga suka XD_

 _(Beast regards... Caesarinn)_


End file.
